


Diamonds

by WeirdoFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Children, Domestic, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFangirl/pseuds/WeirdoFangirl
Summary: It was all perfect, they day kept getting better.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 43





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, it just ended up happening. It's cute domestic fluff, what's not to love.

He couldn't think. She was there. So beautiful in the frustrating light. 

And now it's all he can think about. 

If it's a dream, don't wake him up. Don't send him home with nothing when he can have everything. 

Give him this hope, because it's what he needs now. 

All he needs. 

A glimmer of hope. 

She shines like a diamond. 

Her eyes, big and curious. 

Her hand clasped around his finger. 

He found tears slipping down his face. 

He knew it would happen, that it would be different. 

Nobody told him that he would give his entire heart and soul to her, Nobody said that he won't be able to live without her. A piece of him, not one that was missing, one that joined. 

She was the light after the darkness. 

All the bad things that happened to him in the past. All the good things. 

She is the best part of him. 

This is the happiest he's ever been. How can it get better. 

She let out a weird sound at him, and he smiled. 

He looked to the woman laying on the bed, smiling happily. 

This is it. He found something he never went looking for. Something good. Something perfect. 

His smile hasn't left his face in hours. 

She is so perfect. He loves her so much. And with another glance to the woman laying in bed, he knows she feels the same. 

They never expected this. They didn't plan it. 

But it was the best thing to happen to them. 

Because she is the best thing to happen to them. 

Their daughter. 

Their one and only. 

They both knew that nothing is more important than her. Not even each other. 

And both were fine with that. 

Because she is here. Such a precious thing. 

Only a few hours old. 

Their sweet, little, precious child. Miracle. Love. 

Dahlia. 

All the bad things disappeared the moment she came into the world. 

And hopefully, it would stay that way.

No matter where she is, she is going to end up perfect, and Peter is going to be proud. 

With MJ as her mother, that little girl is going to excel in life. 

This is it. The happy ever after. The end of the intro, the beginning of the best part. 

It's going to be hard. 

But it's going to be beautiful. 

Their little family is all that matters. 

And Peter can damn well swear on it. 

He loves Michelle. And he loves Dahlia, even if she interrupted his plans. 

He will forever love them. 

And maybe the romantic rooftop dinner was interrupted by the child deciding to come early. 

But maybe this is better. 

Peter set the baby into her mother's arms. He stood up, moved the chair he was sitting on out of the way. 

"MJ, I'm so happy." she smiled harder at him, bringing the baby closer to her. 

She looked down at their creation. Dark and curly hair sat at the top of her head. 

"Me too." 

"She's perfect. She's so beautiful. I love her so much." she seemed to agree with that, but was to busy admiring the creature in her arms. "And I love you. So much, MJ. And I know it's been hard, and that it's going to be harder now. And I don't know where we're going in life, but I know it's together. MJ, this is the best day of my life." 

MJ had tears in her eyes, they both did. "Mine too." 

They both cried. They tried not to, but they couldn't help it. 

"MJ." he steps closer to the bed. "Will you marry me?" 

She freezes and looks up. A sob breaks out of her. 

The only thing that takes her attention is her daughter fussing, probably sensing her mother's tension. 

She coo's the baby, whispering to her. "It's okay, Dahlia, Daddy just surprised me." 

She looks up at Peter. His gaze is hopeful. 

"I didn't expect this, at least he could've gotten me a ring." she turns to the baby for the last part of the sentence. 

"Actually, " he remembers. He picked up his jacket from a chair near the door. 

It took a moment, and then he located it. A dark blue ring box. 

"I did get you a ring. I was planning on proposing right before that one decided to show up." 

MJ smiled. 

God he loves that smile. He hopes his daughter has the same one. 

"So, do I get an answer." does he sound chill? He doesn't feel to chill. 

He knows she's going to say yes. But he wouldn't be Peter Parker if he wasn't. 

"Yes. You get an answer. I will marry you, dork." 

She leans up to kiss him, when he finally was close enough for her to do so. 

And Peter decided to open the box. The ring inside was perfect, he made sure it was. 

It was pretty simple, but he caught her breath hitch, her heart beat falter, for the billionth time today. 

It was silver with a black diamond, one that was surrounded by smaller white crystals. 

If you squint you'd see a spider web pattern on the silver band. 

Michelle looked at it once more, biting her lip before glancing up at her fiance. 

This is how the day was made better. 

Peter closed the box once more and set it aside, beside the bed. 

Looking at his girlfriend--fiance--he made a silent gesture for her to scoot over so he cal slip in beside them. 

That how he found himself next to the girl of his dreams and the love of his life. His daughter laying on her mother's chest. 

Content, that's how he feels. 

"I love you so much, Peter." her voice broke their silence, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you so much too, both of you." 

"Well she better be the best thing to you in the whole entire universe or else." 

"She already was, months ago." 

"Good. Cause that was painful." 

He chuckled at that. Of course she'd complain. Not that she doesn't have a reason to. 

The birth was surprisingly easy for the circumstances, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hard. 

The whole pregnancy was a risk. The possibility of their daughter actually being born was--it was small. Very small. 

Yet here she is, sixteen days early and perfectly healthy. 

This is the life he never knew he wanted. It's like he finally rolled a natural 20 (which he rarely gets when he actually tosses the dice anyway) and everything was perfect. 

This is the live he wants to live, and nobody can stop him.


End file.
